Percy and Annabeth on Titanic
by Abertsause
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth met on the Titanic? Will they fall in love or grow to hate each other? Sorry, bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first sorry so flames are accepted! Thxs!**

_Annabeths POV_

" Wow, it's HUGE!" My father rolled his eyes at me." Well it is _Titanic,_ no one would want to ride it if it were small now would they, Annabeth?" " No, I guess not," I said. He chuckled at me. I was excited, I heard _Titanic, _was the "Ship of Dreams." However, let me just say it takes forever to actually bored it! Once we did, we got to our room. It was a enormous. It was like two suites put together. Anyway, I didn't even realize it, but by the time we were unpacked and all, it was time for dinner. I slipped into an elegent creamed colored dress with lace at the top. It looked beautiful.

Dinner was absolutly boring. I wasn't one for people to drone on and on about some relentles topic. Finnaly it ended, as me and my father were, getting up from the table, someone caught my eye. I didn't get a very good look at him, but, he had jet black hair and a very muscular body. He was cute, but I didn't get a good look at him. I wanted to know what his name was, but it was almost midnight. Besides, I was sleepy.

The next morning my father and I went to breakfest. The same thing, boring talk. As I was staring out in space, someone walked past me. Their scent was very odd, for an classy person, I guess you could say. It smelled like the ocean. Now, I know were on a ship in the middle of the ocean, but it was indors. And, classy people bombard themselves with perfume, and you can only smell that. But this scent stood out from others. I looked in the direction of the smell, and there was that man I saw yesterday. I watched as he sat at a table. I got a good look at him. He had deep sea-green eyes, that I could see from even over here. He had messy jet black hair and, as I said a VERY muscular body. He was actually hot. He caught me staring and I looked away, blushing ferociously.

I would definetly have to meet him.

**What do you think? Sorry it's so short. Please Please Please Please commet. I want to know pros and cons or whatever. Should I create another chapter or stop with this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, tell me what you think. THXS!**

_Annabeths POV_

Sometimes, when I couldn't think at night, I would think about that handsome man with the jet black hair. I really wanted to know his name. I just never could muster up the streagth to actually talk to him. This was all running through my head at breakfest.

"Annabeth? Annabeth did you hear me?" I jolted back to reality. "I'm sorry, What did you say father?" "I said," he was speaking slowly,"are you ok?" Oh yes," I replied."Just thinking." "About what?" he asked me."Just about how nice this ship is," I said. "Okay."

I was walking around the deck at about 1:30, when I saw that man again. He was staring off into the ocean. I decided to talk to him. "Hello," I said when I walked over to him. I seemed to have startled him, but he quickly regained his composure. "Oh, hello." " Beautiful, isn't it?"I asked him. " Yeah, she is," he replide to me. "I'm Annabeth,"I told him. "Percy,"he said," Percy Jackson.

"Nice to meet you,"I said. I asked him if he was here with familey, and he replied," Just my ?" I replied,"My father." He then said,"My father died a little after I was born." I said," My mother left when I was born."He asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him. I said "I would love to."

While we were walking, he told me some about his life, as I did mine. Aparently, he used to live in New York, which is why he's going back to the United Stated. Also, that he is a pretty good swimmer. And, that he has he said that, I said,"I do too!" He asked me a little about myself, and I told him that me and my father wanted to go to San Francisco. I love riddles. reading, and that I love a challenge.

By the time we walked around the deck 4 times, it was time for dinner. I hadn't even notice the time going by so quickly. We said our goodbyes, and said we hoped to meet again,and we parted our ways. The rest of the night I was thinking about him.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me what you think. Sorry it's short!**


End file.
